


Just the Two of Us

by gabbyroni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: While Konan is away doing whatever, Yahiko and Nagato decide to get a little bit steamy in their hideout. [PWP]
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Yahiko
Kudos: 40





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **The Amegakure Orphans do not belong to me whatsoever. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto!**

The rain poured down consistently as time flies by. The skies continued to quietly weep as the two Ame-nin sheltered in a cave. Konan was out and about, probably buying some time for Nagato and Yahiko to be alone. Whatever she was doing, it sure was taking her a while to finish. They _already_ have some food with them and Yahiko checked around the area and made sure that no enemies were nearby, so what was taking her _so long?_ Yahiko made a face and looked out the cave. Nagato noticed and looked at the ginger.

“Yahiko, what’s the matter?”

“Just wondering where Konan is right now. I mean, she hasn’t showed up ever since she left. I just hope she isn’t hurt...”

Yahiko looked at the redhead and watched him nod along. Nagato placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder and smiled softly at him. _‘So... cute.’_

“There’s no need to worry so much, Yahiko. I doubt that Konan would go too far from us and besides... you have me by your side so I’ll lend you my aid when we decide to go outside.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Yahiko’s brown eyes looked briefly out the cave then back at Nagato’s purple ringed Rinnegan eyes. Yahiko toke hold of Nagato’s shoulders and squeezed them a little, which made Nagato curious. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, in silence. The ginger leaned in close and pressed his lips onto the other’s lips. Nagato blushed lightly. They tenderly kissed for a while before they both pulled away, panting. One heavier than the other. Yahiko had a soft pink blush painted on his cheeks.

“Yahiko... why did you... kiss me...?”

“Because you’re...” Yahiko’s blush became red with embarrassment. “...you’re just really cute.” Nagato’s blush also got red as well.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah...”

_‘Well, that’s good to know...’_ The redhead thought.

“C-Can we... do it again?” Yahiko smiled.

“Of course.”

Yahiko softly pressed his lips onto Nagato’s and moved his arms around him. Nagato wrapped his arms around Yahiko as they made out. At first, Nagato was hesitant to let Yahiko slip his tongue into his mouth but then he slowly gave in and soon their kiss became more and more passionate. Their tongues danced together and it got more sloppy. Nagato moaned softly into their mouths and then they soon pulled away again. Yahiko grabbed the redhead by the hips and pulled him onto his lap.Yahiko palmed Nagato’s crotch and caused him to moan softly.

_‘He’s hard...’_ The ginger thought.

He went through Nagato’s pants and then shoved his hand into Nagato’s underwear and rubbed his erection. Yahiko unclipped a few buttons of Nagato’s cloak and slipped off his pants and underwear. Nagato’s dick sprung free and leaked with pre-cum. The redhead shivered at the cold air. Yahiko wrapped a hand around Nagato’s dick and started to pump him. Nagato’s eyes closed half way as he held his partner’s shoulders. His moans came out fluently and consistently as Yahiko picked up the pace. Nagato reached his climax and came.

“Ah, ah..! Yahi...ko...!”

_‘Nagato is so freakin’ cute, I swear...’_

Yahiko’s fingers rested on Nagato’s nipples and he pinched and rubbed them slowly. The redhead moaned as Yahiko increased the pace. The ginger stopped and Nagato rested his head on Yahiko’s shoulder.

“Yahiko...”

“I’m not done yet Nagato. It’s my turn too.”

“Yes, yes. I was resting. I know you’re aching too...”

Yahiko ran a hand through Nagato’s silky red hair and watched as Nagato smiled faintly. Nagato got on his knees. Yahiko slipped off his own pants and underwear. Nagato watched with wide eyes as Yahiko’s dick sprang free from it’s confinement. Nagato wrapped a hand around his partner’s dick and wrapped his mouth around the tip. Yahiko groaned lowly and twitched in the redhead’s warm mouth. Nagato continued to suck on Yahiko’s dick and slowly paced himself.

“Mm... ah! Nagato, ‘m close...”

Slowly, Yahiko was reaching his climax. He ran his hand through Nagato’s hair and wrapped his hand around Nagato’s head gently yet firmly then pushed Nagato down on his dick and then soon, with a loud groan, he came into his partner’s mouth.

Yahiko eyed the fresh cum that leaked from Nagato’s mouth and wiped it away with his hand.

“Nagato, you...”

“I was pretty good, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah. C’mere...”

Nagato crawled onto Yahiko’s lap. Yahiko licked his index and middle finger and felt his way down to Nagato’s tight hole. He inserted his index in first. It toke a while for Nagato to adjust but he warmed up to Yahiko’s finger and he was able to take in the first finger. Nagato moaned as Yahiko added the second finger. Yahiko prepared Nagato’s asshole quietly as the rain continued to pour.

Konan, meanwhile, was heading towards the cave where her and the others set up camp for the night that was approaching. She jumped onto some leveled stone and walked towards the cave. The light that was in the cave was still on. She smiled.

“Yahiko! Nagat—” Konan covered her mouth and hid behind the stone and watched Nagato and Yahiko quietly. A light pink blush formed slowly as she tried her best to hide her presence.

_‘That was close...’_ The bluenette thought.

Yahiko pulled his fingers out and then pumped his dick a little with one hand and with the other hand, guides Nagato onto his cock. He watches as the Uzumaki slowly slides onto his cock. Nagato’s eyes widened and he knew, he was seeing stars. Yahiko watched Nagato do the cutest thing that he has ever seen in his entire life. He watched as Nagato moaned loudly and came at the foreign feeling entering him. All of Nagato’s little noises of pleasure sent shocks straight to Yahiko’s dick. Nagato continues to slide down onto Yahiko’s dick until he was in fully. Yahiko sighed and gripped Nagato’s hips with both hands. Nagato rode Yahiko’s dick for some time. His dick flopped up and down as he did so and shocks of pleasure rose in both of them. Yahiko slammed into Nagato’s prostate a few times, which caused more moans to fly out from the redhead. Both of them were rapidly approaching their climax. Nagato moaned and shot out a string of cum into the air. That cum landed beside the two of them. Yahiko groaned and came soon after and filled up Nagato. They both were heavily panting.

Konan’s blush grew redder than a beet by the time they were finished. Her whole body was warming up slowly as she dropped to the ground. She just waited for a little bit of time to pass by. She walked in later on and dropped to the floor with a sigh.

_‘They sure did enjoy themselves while I was gone...’_ Konan thought. Konan looked over at the two boys and smiled as they slept together. She stood up and grabbed Nagato’s cloak. She swung it over the both of them, covering them up. She sat next to her ninja tools pouch and shuriken holster and looked up at the rocky ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut so please _don’t_ bash me, thanks😃


End file.
